battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bouken Kiroku
'''Bouken Kiroku '''is first ending theme of Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. This song was sung by Little Non. On the "dear-dear DREAM" ED single, an alternate version sung by Takagaki Ayahi, My Sunshine's seiyuu, was released. Lyrics Kanji= 生まれてゆく新しい世界で ずっとずっと 描いてく冒険記録 I hope for the best 何もかもつまらない時 涙流れ続ける時は ときめきも 楽しい事も逃げて行っちゃうよ 変わらなきゃ 思い立ったら出発点だ パスポートはその胸に もっとすてきな自分に会いに 勇気を出して旅立て! あふれ出した大きな好奇心で 不可能も可能になるね 生まれてゆく新しい世界で もっともっと続いてく冒険記録 The dreams will come true 人知れぬ洞窟の奥 地図にはのらない宝物 激流や嵐を越えた そこにきっと待っているもの 風のにおいも虫の会話も ポケットに詰め込んで 立ち止まるにはまだ早すぎる 進む時間も追い越せ! 描いた夢抱きしめたハートに 優しさが強さになるね ばんそこうに秘密の魔法かけて Dreamer Forever 刻んでく冒険記録 遠いあの日感じた憧れは 想う度にふくらんでく ドアを開けて未来(あす)へ運び出そう ずっとずっと伝えてく冒険記録 あふれ出した大きな好奇心で 不可能も可能になるね 生まれてゆく新しい世界で もっともっと続いてく 永遠(とわ)に果てなく |-| TV Size= Umareteyuku atarashii sekai de Zutto zutto egaiteku bouken kiroku I hope for the best Nanimokamo tsumaranai toki Namida nagaretsuzukeru toki wa Tokimeki mo tanoshii koto mo Nigeteitchau yo kawaranakya Omoitattara shuppatsuten da Pasupooto wa sono mune ni Motto suteki na jibun ni ai ni Yuuki wo dashite tabidate! Afuredashita ookina koukishin de Fukanou mo kanou ni naru ne Umareteyuku atarashii sekai de Motto motto tsuzuiteku bouken kiroku |-| Romaji= Umareteyuku atarashii sekai de Zutto zutto egaiteku bouken kiroku I hope for the best Nanimokamo tsumaranai toki Namida nagaretsuzukeru toki wa Tokimeki mo tanoshii koto mo Nigeteitchau yo kawaranakya Omoitattara shuppatsuten da Pasupooto wa sono mune ni Motto suteki na jibun ni ai ni Yuuki wo dashite tabidate! Afuredashita ookina koukishin de Fukanou mo kanou ni naru ne Umareteyuku atarashii sekai de Motto motto tsuzuiteku bouken kiroku The dreams will come true Hitoshirenu doukutsu no oku Chizu ni wa noranai takaramono Gekiryuu ya arashi wo koeta Soko ni kitto matteiru mono Kaze no nioi mo mushi no kaiwa mo Poketto ni tsumekonde Tachi tomaru ni wa mada hayasugiru Susumu jikan mo oikose! Egaita yume dakishimeta haato ni Yasashisa ga tsuyosa ni naru ne Bansokou ni himitsu no mahou kakete Dreamer forever Kizandeku bouken kiroku Tooi ano hi kanjita akogare wa Omou tabi ni fukurandeku Doa wo akete asu e hakobidasou Zutto zutto tsutaeteku bouken kiroku Afuredashita ookina koukishin de Fukanou mo kanou ni naru ne Umareteyuku atarashii sekai de Motto motto tsuzuiteku towa ni hatenaku |-| English (TV Size)= Born into a new world Always, always write a record of adventures I hope for the best Times when anything and everything is boring And times when tears keep streaming Can also be throbbing and fun Get away from them and change it Remember where you started off With a passport in your chest To meet a more wonderful self Take courage and go on a trip! Overflowing with great curiosity The impossible can become possible Born into a new world More and more, more and more The record of adventures continues |-| English (Full Size)= Born into a new world Always, always Write a record of adventures I hope for the best Times when anything and everything is boring And times when tears keep streaming Can also be throbbing and fun Get away from them and change it Remember where you started off With a passport in your chest To meet a more wonderful self Take courage and go on a trip! Overflowing with great curiosity The impossible can become possible Born into a new world More and more, more and more The record of adventures continues The dreams will come true In a cavern nobody knows of There's a treasure that can't be found with a map Once you've overcome the rapids and storms It's sure to be waiting there for you Put the smell of the wind and chatter of bugs into your pocket It's too early to stop Go forward and surpass time! Embrace the dream you've taken to your heart Kindness will become your strength I'll put a secret charm on your bandage Dreamer Forever Keep engraving your record of adventures The yearnings I felt on that far-off day Come back to me every time I recall them Open the door and carry them to tomorrow Always, always tell the record of adventures Overflowing with great curiosity The impossible can become possible Born into a new world More and more, more and more It continues for eternity Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme